This invention relates to new and useful improvements in panel cut off devices.
It is well known that it is difficult to cut off portions of a panel, particularly when the panel is relatively thin and flexible. They can be elevated and cut on a radial or bench type saw, but this is awkward once again due to the size and flexibility of the panels so that it is usual to utilize a hand-held electric saw, but once again the panel has to be propped or spaced from the floor or supporting surface and the saw manually guided along the line to be cut. Once again this is difficult and awkward as well as being inaccurate in many cases due to the fact that the saw is hand guided.
The prior art includes various types of saw guides and examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,292; 3,045,724; 1,960,590, all of which require a conventional power saw to be used with the sole plate being pushed against the side of a guide bar of one form or the other.
Other devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,147 which comprises a frame supporting the power saw for cutting boards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,465 which utilizes a slotted guide, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,407 which is designed specifically for cutting preformed plastic counter tops and U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,776 which provides a power tool track, upon which a power saw may be moved.
However, none of these are adapted for use on relatively thin flexible panels and one of the advantages of the present device is the fact that a panel may be cut even although it remains stacked in position upon other panels because the guide bar may include spacer means on the underside thereof to elevate the panel sufficiently to allow clearance for the saw blade.